Kiss Cam
by LOTSlover
Summary: Diana wins a bet with Bruce and now he has to pay up. What he believes to be an innocent evening with the Amazon princess turns out to be anything but. BMWW


**TITLE** **:** Kiss Cam

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Diana wins a bet with Bruce and now he has to pay up. What he believes to be an innocent evening with the Amazon princess turns out to be anything but. BMWW

 **Kiss Cam**

"You want what?"

"You heard me," Diana said, her hands firmly planted on her hips and a playful grin on her lips as she stared down at him. "I want you to take me to a basketball game."

Batman stared at her as he sat on the training room mat wondering first how he lost the sparring match and second, what the princess was actually after by wanting him to take her to a basketball game. "Do you even know anything about basketball, princess?"

"A little," she confessed with a thoughtful tilt of her head. "I was watching a basketball game with Wally the other day and it was really exciting. I was hoping that you could take me to a game."

Batman stood to his feet, his black cape draping dramatically about him as he stared her down. "Why me?" he suspiciously asked in that dark, rasping voice that typically incited trepidation and intimidated most…but not Diana.

"Well, you're Bruce Wayne and wouldn't have any trouble getting tickets to a game," she explained, her expression growing almost nervous as she explained her reasons. "Besides, I want to spend time with you. I think we'd have a lot of fun together."

"Princess…" he began in that stern tone that told her this wasn't going to go well.

"Hera, Bruce! Why do you have to be so paranoid about everything?" Diana exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Not everyone has an ulterior motive you know. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or something. It's just a simple basketball game."

"I just don't think it's a good idea for us to spend time together outside of the League," he tried to tell her.

"Why?" she challenged him, her forehead creasing. "Are you afraid that you might actually have a good time?"

Batman stared at her for a long moment, weighing his options. The problem wasn't fear that he'd have a bad time. He already knew they would have a great time and that was the real problem. He didn't think he could trust himself not to give in to what he wanted most which was her.

Not receiving a response, Diana's anger and impatience took over. "You know what? Forget it, Bruce," she ground out through gritted teeth, hands clenched tightly at her sides. She whirled on her heel before stalking towards the training room doors. "It's obviously too much for me to ask of you."

Something inside of Bruce panicked at the sight of her walking away from him like that. It was as if she was giving up on him, letting him go and moving on. He couldn't allow that to happen. "I'll take you," he firmly stated, silently begging her to stop…to turn around and face him again.

Diana stopped before the doors, pausing for a long moment before finally turning around to face him. She tucked a raven lock of hair behind her ear as she studied him with blue eyes swimming with hope and expectation. "Are you serious?" she questioned him.

"Yes," he answered her, keeping his voice strong and sure despite the nervous doubt that now swirled inside of him. "The Gotham Knights have a home game this coming Saturday night. I have courtside season tickets."

"Really?" she asked, her lips quirking and her eyes brightening with obvious excitement.

"Yes, will you go with me?" he invited her, wondering how she had managed to turn this into him asking her out on a date.

"I'd love to," she replied with a blinding smile that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "What do I wear?"

"Anything but your uniform," he told her. "In fact, the more inconspicuous the better. I'd rather not be seen taking Wonder Woman out on a date."

She frowned as she stared him down, her hands finding her hips once more. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" she questioned him, her expression hurt. "Do you not think that I'm beautiful enough?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed. "It's just that it would draw unwanted attention. I can't have Bruce Wayne linked with Wonder Woman."

"That didn't stop you from asking me to dance in Paris," she reminded him, refusing to let it go.

" _That's because I wasn't thinking with the right head,"_ he thought to himself, knowing better than to say it out loud. "I didn't think you would figure out it was me."

"You never know, Bruce," she replied. "It could actually be good for your image to be seen out with me. I could polish up that tarnished reputation of yours."

Bruce groaned the more he thought about it. This was not going to be good any which way he tried to look at it. "Just be at the manor at six," he instructed her, already believing this was a very bad idea.

That dazzling smile was back in an instant, radiating such warmth he almost had to remove his cowl to breathe. "I can't wait," she told him. "And don't worry—I won't wear anything that will draw attention to us."

Bruce watched as she quickly exited the training room, wondering what the hell he'd just gotten himself into. He'd allowed his arrogance to take over, agreeing to this stupid wager on their sparring matches and now he had a date with the Amazon princess that always haunted his dreams and left him aching for her.

Diana was so endearing, her naiveite charming. Little did she know there was absolutely nothing she could possibly wear that wouldn't draw attention to her or them. There was no way to disguise that vibrant spirit that radiated warmth and light like the sun itself.

He was so dead.

XXX

"Master Bruce," Alfred announced as he approached. "Miss Diana has just arrived."

"I'll be right there, Alfred," Bruce mumbled as he pulled up another file on his computer screen only to have the screen go completely black.

He looked up at Alfred with a death-defying glare that the British butler merely brushed off with a roll of his eyes. "You will come at once," he insisted. "You will not keep Miss Diana waiting while you skim through another file about Gotham's nasty underworld of crime. It will still be here when you return from your date tonight."

"It's not a date," Bruce ground out through clenched teeth as he stood to his feet in a huff of anger and annoyance. "I lost a bet. I'm only making good on my promise—nothing more."

"Tomayto…tomahto," Alfred said with a roll of his eyes. "It is still a date and you shall act accordingly. I did not raise you to be a heathen or to treat a woman with disrespect."

Bruce scowled darkly at his father-figure as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets like a petulant child. The sooner this night was over the better. Two-Face was ramping up for a big hit in the next couple of days and he needed to figure out what it was before it was too late.

"I have taken the liberty of showing the princess to the library," Alfred informed him.

"Fine," Bruce muttered as he followed Alfred up the steps.

Alfred bit back a smile as they entered the manor, knowing that his surrogate son was not going to win this battle of wills. The princess was a formidable opponent who would no doubt be the victor in the end. He just couldn't decide between a June wedding or perhaps maybe September would be nice. Either would be the perfect time for a wedding in the garden on the manor property.

Bruce glared at Alfred as he passed by him, knowing that his British butler already had wedding plans forming in his mind. He really hated to disappoint the man, but there would be nothing more with Diana after tonight…at least nothing past friendship and teammates.

It mattered little what he felt in his heart when he thought about her or how his body physically responded to her against his will when he looked at her. It didn't matter that he longed to feel her in his arms or dreamed about having her in his bed. He couldn't risk letting her in.

He came to a stop at the doorway of the library, his gaze falling on the princess who was standing before the enormous bookcase perusing the thousands of books he'd collected over the years. She was dressed in a cream-colored turtleneck sweater, blue jeans that fit her like a glove and knee-high black leather boots. Her raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a pair of wire-rim glasses that only seemed to add a mysterious allure to her already beautiful countenance.

She looked absolutely perfect.

Diana turned at that moment to find him staring intently at her, an almost predatory gleam in his azure eyes. She gave him a warm smile as she glanced down at her attire. "I hope I'm dressed all right," she said. "I wasn't exactly sure what to wear."

"You look fine," he evenly replied, refusing to give away even the slightest hint that she was having an effect on him.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she teased, admiring his black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the khaki pants he wore. Hera, the man could be dressed in nothing more than a loincloth and he'd look absolutely amazing.

The corner of his mouth ticked up. "Thanks," he responded as he closed the distance between them. "I couldn't do a thing with my hair, though."

Diana chuckled with his words, stunned by his unexpected witticism. "The Batman has a sense of humor? Perish the thought," she said with an amused twinkle in her eyes as she folded her arms against her chest. "What will the Joker say when he finds out."

"It's a good thing he'll never know," he told her.

"I'll try not to let it slip the next time we cross paths, but I can't promise anything," she said, her heart skipping a beat in response to his nearness and the way his masculine scent was assaulting her.

"I have ways of getting what I want," he cockily replied, his baritone voice husky and low as he gazed at her.

Her eyes fell to his lips, her throat suddenly dry. Unfortunately, she didn't the chance to respond as Alfred appeared in the doorway. "I have pulled the car around to the front," he announced. "I believe we should be leaving soon or we'll be late for the game."

Bruce never tore his gaze away from her as he spoke, all the reasons why he shouldn't go out with her tonight disappearing one by one. "Ready, princess?"

"As I'll ever be," she said, her words holding far more meaning than just the basketball game.

He reached out, offering her his hand which she readily took with a smile on her face. She could hardly wait to see where this evening led. While she had wanted to spend some time with him, she couldn't help hoping that it led to something far more between them.

XXX

Diana could hardly believe how amazing these seats were that Bruce had at the arena. She was sitting right here along the court. She could practically reach out and touch the players. She wasn't certain what exactly had captured her interest in the game, but she had to admit that she was definitely hooked.

She really enjoyed the fast pace of the game—how they used their bodies to block their opponent, the athleticism and endurance that it required, the way they twisted and turned to get the shot. It was exciting how the entire game could turn around in the blink of an eye.

It was so much more exciting than baseball and far more fast-paced than football. Soccer was just a lot of running for such a low score and tennis was just tedious. Don't even get her started about golf. She would break every golf club before getting off the first hole if anyone tried to force her into playing that game.

Bruce glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips as he watched her. She was completely enthralled in the game, surprising him that she would be this into it. He thought she would have preferred something far more physical like football.

Things had gone surprisingly well so far. He was actually enjoying himself. He didn't think that he'd ever had this much fun on a date before…if this had actually been a date…which it wasn't. None of the women that he went out with would find such interest or be content for long at a basketball game nor would they eat near as much as the Amazon princess had consumed thus far.

After finishing off two hot dogs, she had enthusiastically finished off an order of nachos and was currently attacking a bucket of popcorn. He had no idea where she put all that food, though. The woman had a figure most would kill for, deadly feminine curves that defied nature and greeted him every night in his dreams.

Even with her "disguise" of sorts, she'd drawn the eye of nearly everyone when they had entered the arena, walking along the court to their seats. He couldn't blame anyone for staring. He could hardly keep his eyes off her himself toinght. It was difficult even keeping his hands to himself.

He had caught himself several times reaching over to wrap his arm around her shoulders, his fingers itching to stroke her curly locks that ran like a waterfall down her back. He'd tried everything to keep his focus on the game and off her, going so far as to try to list off all the criminals currently residing in Arkham, but it wasn't helping in the least.

Diana cheered wildly as the Gotham Knights stole the basketball, leaping to her feet as they ran down the court and slam dunked the ball. He found her enthusiasm to be contagious, her excitement and enjoyment putting a smile on his face.

She always seemed to find so much joy in the simplest things in life, her appreciation and pleasure opening his eyes to things that he so often took for granted or barely noticed. Everything around him seemed to come alive whenever he was with her and in ways that he never dreamed was possible.

She seemed to transform the world around him, everything suddenly bursting with so much color and energy when he was with her. He found himself smiling—him…smiling. It defied all logic, making no sense to him at all. He was happy when he was with her and, what shocked him the most was the fact that he really liked this feeling. He wanted it to last for as long as there was breath in his body.

The overwhelming question was—could the terrifying Batman still be Batman and be happy at the same time?

Diana turned an excited smile on him, holding up her hand for a high-five before sitting down. "This is even more exciting in person than it is on television," she decided, pausing to take a sip of her pop before picking up her bucket of popcorn. "Do you want some?"

"I'm good, princess," he reassured her, holding up a hand as the buzzer signaled that it was halftime. "Do you want anything else to eat?"

Diana gave him a somewhat sheepish look, pulling a raven curl behind her ear. "I wouldn't mind some ice cream if that's okay," she tentatively replied. "I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten all day. I was…working…most of the day and didn't get a chance to eat before coming to the manor."

Bruce chuckled softly, his captivation growing by leaps and bound. If he hadn't already been hooked by her long ago, he definitely would've been tonight. Spending him with her like this outside of League duties was beginning to unravel all of his reasons why not to get involved with her.

He told himself that he had to remain strong tonight no matter what was going on in his heart. He couldn't sacrifice his mission, not even for her. The thought made him incredibly sad, his heart aching with the unexpected sense of loss.

"Bruce, are you all right?" she asked, noticing the change in his expression.

"I'm fine," he insisted, giving her a forced smile. "What kind of ice cream would you like?"

"Anything chocolate," she decided.

"How did I not already know that?"

Diana arched an eyebrow at him as he waved for the courtside service. "Am I that predictable?"

"Only to those of us who…" he began, finishing that sentence in his head. _"…who love you."_

"What may I get for you, Mister Wayne?" the hostess asked.

"Chocolate ice cream, please," he requested.

"He'll take some too," Diana added, her hand coming to rest on his thigh, patting it affectionately.

"I guess you better make that two," he told her, becoming hyperaware of the fact that her hand was still on his thigh.

"I'll get that right away for you," the hostess replied before turning to leave.

"You know I'm going to have spend an extra hour in the gym tomorrow to make up for the ice cream tonight," he grumbled in mock annoyance.

Diana rubbed his thigh, leaning in and giving him a warm smile that caused his breath to hitch. "You could give Adonis a run for his money, Bruce," she softly reassured him. "I'm sure you can handle a little ice cream."

"This coming from a woman who looks like a Greek goddess and was created by magic," he flirted with a rasping grate to his voice that sent a shiver up her spine, especially when he took her hand from his thigh and laced his fingers with hers. "Some of us have to work hard to stay in shape."

"Well, I think your shape is perfect," she whispered. "I wouldn't change anything about you."

He felt his heart begin to beat a little harder as her tongue darted out to wet her lips, her closeness to him making it difficult to think straight. Thankfully, he didn't have to as the courtside hostess arrived with their ice cream.

"Thank you," Bruce said, taking the ice cream and handing a cup to Diana.

He cast a sidelong glance at her, smiling at the way she dove into her ice cream. She took a spoonful, bringing it to her mouth. Her eyes fell closed as extreme pleasure appeared on her face. A soft moan escaped as she slowly pulled the spoon free, causing Bruce to flush hotly with desire.

Half time finally over, the game resumed, allowing him to turn his attention to something other than the beautiful Amazon beside him. He began to eat his own ice cream, welcoming the chill that it provided in hopes that it would help cool down the growing warmth that was beginning to settle in his groin.

Diana finished her ice cream with a sigh of pure contentment, her focus returning to the game once more. She watched as the cheerleaders danced to the music during a time out, her eyes rising to the jumbotron screen and the entertainment that was being displayed.

She tilted her head slightly as the camera panned the crowd, focusing on couples and projecting them on the huge screen. As soon as the camera was on them, the man and woman would kiss, the crowd erupting in cheers that only seemed to spur them on.

Bruce felt his entire body grow rigid as the kiss cam started, roaming randomly to different couples in the crowded arena. He felt his stomach begin to drop, his breaths growing shallow. He had no doubt in his mind that that kiss cam would eventually find its way to him.

Besides the basketball players, he was the most famous person in attendance here tonight. The couple of times that he had attended a game with a woman, the camera had ended up finding him. Of course, the ensuing kiss had helped to cement his reputation as a playboy, especially since he always left early with his date long before the game was over.

He felt his heart beginning to pound wildly in his ears as time seemed to slow to an agonizing crawl. He silently cursed himself. How could he have forgotten about this? He groaned as he felt the camera as well as every eye in the arena falling on him and Diana, their image projected on the gigantic screen.

He turned to look at Diana, his mind going completely blank as she unexpectedly grabbed him, crushing her lips to his. The time that had seemed to slow to crawl came to a screeching halt as she kissed him, her hands firmly cradling his face as her lips moved fervently against his own.

It only took a split second for his brain and body to kick in, his hands moving to pull her closer to him. He returned the kiss with just as much fervor, her lips parting with a gasp. He took the given opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth and savoring the taste of Diana mingled with chocolate ice cream.

The roaring cheer of the crowd was a very distant hum as the couple lost themselves in the kiss that was rapidly growing more heated and passionate by the moment. Bruce groaned as Diana nipped and sucked on his bottom lip, unwilling to let her go any time soon if ever at this point.

They continued to lose themselves in the kiss, completely oblivious to the fact that the timeout was over and the game had resumed. Everyone's attention returned to the basketball game instead of the couple kissing at courtside.

Bruce swallowed Diana's moan as his lips caressed hers, his hand cradling the back of her head. He reluctantly broke the kiss, his nose nuzzling hers as he struggled to catch his breath. His head was spinning, his pulse racing as he tried to reconcile what had just happened. This could forever change things between them if he allowed it to.

The look of love shining in her sapphire eyes was all the reassurance and confirmation that he needed, his lingering doubts vanishing. "Want to get out of here?" he breathlessly asked.

Her lips curled into a grin as she stared into his eyes swimming with hope as well as apprehension. She leaned in, kissing him gently before replying, "I'd love to."

Smiling, Bruce stood to his feet, taking her hand in his. She readily laced her fingers with his, the couple making a quick exit. Leaving the arena, they made their way to Alfred who waiting in the limo for them. "Leaving already?" Alfred questioned them as he quickly opened the back door for them, noticing the glow on their faces and the fact that they were holding hands. Something had obviously happened during the game that had turned things around for the couple.

"Something came up," Bruce cheekily informed him, smirking at the princess.

Diana blushed a bright shade of pink as she climbed into the back of the limo, scooting over as Bruce climbed in behind her. Before she knew it, she found herself being wrapped up in his arms, his lips hungrily pressing against hers.

She silently thanked Wally as she returned his kiss, shifting to straddle his lap and moaning appreciatively as his hands moved to grip her hips. If not for the scarlet speedster, she never would've watched that basketball game and she never would've known that there was a little something called a kiss cam.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: So with all that's happened this week, I felt we could use a little BMWW fluffy cuteness to cheer us up! Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
